This trial is being conducted to assess the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of Bizelesin in patients with advanced cancer treated once every four weeks. The current trial is very early in the accrual stage, and a total of nine patients have been enrolled. To date, no dose limiting toxicities have been encountered. Pharmacokinetic sampling during cycle one is being performed. We plan to describe the toxicities of Bizelesin given on this schedule and to characterize the pharmacokinetics. The study drug is supplied by the NCI, and plans for future investigations are currently pending.